


Why is it called fast food?

by eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports
Summary: Work is usually something boring and mundane when you work at your not-so-local pizza place, but not for Roman KingsleyNo, not when his brother is the one running the placeAlso known as: tales of a chaos run domino's, and the events that lead to a future(Disclaimer, the term 'future' is used very loosely)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. setting the stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a preview that I wrote at almost midnight so its shit but <3

Roman sighed as he entered the back room at his not-so-local domino's. If you asked him why he was fraternizing with such low lives, he would honestly be opposed to speaking. 

You see, Roman had a very achievable yet distant dream of being an actor. His dreams were flourishing at the moment, his acceptance to a prestigious performing arts school just the nudge he needed to start up his plans of a lavish future.

So why, exactly, was he tying a tacky apron around his waist right now?

He needed cash. College didn't come cheap, and he hadn't any work experience. Luckily for him, his brother had managed to find himself at the top of the food chain at the aforementioned not-so-local domino's. How he had done this, Roman refused to ask, but his little brother (by almost 12 minutes, _thank you very much_ ) had secured himself the managing role at this pizza place. 

And he would die with that role, Roman was sure. 

Not to say that Remus wouldn't ever leave this job, no, Remus was just... _intense_. He had worked his way up to that position, somehow, but he loved it. Roman knew he did. Remus was proud of this achievement, and strived to keep the flame alive for as long as he could. 

With another huff of begrudging obedience, Roman stepped back out of the staffroom to scout the place for his brother. He found Remus sitting at the counter, eyes intently focused on someone seated too far from Romans view beyond the counter.

He cleared his throat to get Remus' attention. His brother looked up at him and grinned his toothy grin. "Oh hey, Ro-Bro, funny seeing you here." He joked, shuffling something around behind the counter. Roman scoffed. "You're welcome." He flaunted.

He received a confused, borderline mocking stare from Remus. Roman merely pouted. "Its an honor to be in my presence." He explained, to which Remus snorted and handed him a headset. 

"Sure~ well this king can go take himself to drive through. I'm sure you can bless a few more _lucky_ souls with your mediocre voice." He cooed playfully with a little chuckle. Roman tried to feign offence, but couldn't stop the small smile working its way onto his lips. He caught another small laugh from behind the counter as he waltzed himself away to work the drive through, but brushed it off quickly.

What a fantastic start to his first day.

(He only hoped it wasn't as chaotic as Logan warned him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bully me about spelling mistakes!


	2. places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus likes dealing with the annoying customers. They make a good story, and he likes to fuck with them. What he doesn't like, is them disrespecting his employees
> 
> and Virgil? well, he's very gay

Roman sighed as he slipped the headset around his neck, running his hand through his hair to prepare for his break. He had been working for a few hours now, but his shift was by no means over, and he was about ready to commit arson.

(he had _seriously_ underestimate how much _effort_ a job takes)

As he walked away from his post, briefly brushing shoulders with the tired looking girl that was about to take his place, he spotted his brother chatting with a particularly stuck up looking customer. She had her hair in a high bun, hands on her hips mockingly and lips pursed in annoyance as Remus made exaggerated hand gestures to try and get his point across.

Against his better judgement, Roman sauntered over to the mortified looking worker standing a little ways behind the scene. “What in the heavens is going on?” he asked, looking down at the other employee. The smaller man glanced up at him through his colored bangs for a moment before going back to glaring at the scene unravelling in front of them. “She’s trying to bring a twenty person party in here.” he said simply, voice strained as if it pained him to admit. “She says it shouldn't matter if she didn't make a reservation because ‘her babies fourth birthday is more important than your stupid pleasantries’.” he mocked, pulling the sleeves of his uniform further into his palms.

Roman gaped, blinking in surprise from the employee beside him and to his brother again, who was now staring, unimpressed, at the lady who was trying to argue with him. “Look, lady. I'm not saying you can't bring your crotch goblin and his friends in here, all I'm saying is that since you didn't make a reservation it's gonna take a bit of time for the food to come out. And I can't get you ‘mandatory balloons for your inconvenience’, because that costs extra, and you aren't willing to pay. So either be a good parent and agree with the compromise - for your kids sake - or leave to get yelled at for the same reason somewhere else.” Remus demanded, one hand on his hip as he stared down upon the woman before him.

She made a small little sound of indignation under her breath. “Fine, but I’m going to leave you a bad review on yelp. Now wait right here while I get my kids.” she huffed, turning on her obnoxiously red heels and sauntering out of the restaurant with her head held high. 

“Oh no, not a bad yelp review, what _ever_ will we do?” Remus mocked as he turned back to the onlooking employees. He grinned at Roman and the other small boy, a large and unsettling smile, which usually made people shiver, practically taking up his whole face. “Hey Ro, you on break?” he asked casually, positioning himself beside the other employee and draping his arm across his shoulders. Roman looked at his brother, huffing a small laugh. “Yes, and I see you're having fun with some of the more challenging customers?” he teased.

“Of course! They're the best part, and Virgin knows I’ll always deal with the fuckers.” he chuckled, ruffling the other employees hair, which earned him a small groan in response. Roman looked on at their interaction fondly. He was glad his brother was making friends. He glanced at the boy beside his beaming brother, searching his uniform for a name tag, and humming curiously when he couldn't find one. “So, what’s your name?” he asked, “I don't believe we’ve been introduced. I’m Roman.” he explained, holding out his hand for the other to shake.

He watched as the other sized him up like a paranoid predator, before taking the bait and shaking his hand briefly. “Virgil.” he mumbled, quick to retreat his hands into his pockets. Roman’s smile strained at the resigned behavior, but tried not to let it discourage him as he directed his attention back to his brother.

“Well, I’m going to take my break now. Have fun out here.” he said softly, catching his brother's confirmation just as he waltzed over to the staff room to eat himself a sandwich. 

-=-

Remus groaned as Virgil pat his back sorrowfully. “They’re just so fucking annoying, Virge. I might go to prison for real this time. I _swear_ to you.” he complained as Virgil began running their order through the system. Twenty people all at once, reservation or not, always was an extra effort. But that wasn't the issue. No, Remus’ issue was that the mother from earlier was actively talking on her phone and ignoring the destruction her kids were causing. He could and absolutely would scream if this idiot didn't get her kids on a leash within the next ten minutes.

Virgil sighed as his fingers expertly traveled across the screen, a small, pained smile on his face. “I know, Re. I’ll go over there and see what I can do after this is all done - if I'm done before you lose your mind, that is.” he chuckled, watching Remus out of the corner of his eye as he grinned up at the emo fondly. “You’re the best, emo. I owe you one.” he exclaimed, standing up straight to stretch. “Mind if I go out for a little break?” he asked, genuinely waiting for Virgil's answer. 

“You know you don't have to ask me, Remus. You're the manager.” he huffed, eyes drawn to the screen in concentration. Remus ruffled the other's hair with a small laugh as he began to walk towards the door. Virgil looked up from the screen for a second and watched Remus leave with a small frown, before carrying on his tasks.

Once he was done, as promised, he tightened the strings on his work apron and shuffled over to the table that was already covered in empty sugar packets. He could only just see the granules in the reflection of the lights above them, kids playfully sprinkling the dusty substance into each other's hair and onto the floor. 

(god fucking damn it, he hated kids so much)

He waited patiently until the woman took her phone away from her ear, indicating the end of her call, and groaned as she began scrolling through something else.

(probably tinder, he suggested to himself)

“Excuse me,” he spoke up, fingers folding into the hem of his hoodie nervously “I’m going to have to ask you to make your kids behave. It's a _pleasure_ to have you here, but they’re disrupting the other customers.” he explained, giving the best customer service smile he could muster.

She scoffed, glaring up at him with red lips pursed. “Oh good, you’re an employee. Yes, our food is taking forever and my kids are getting stressed and hungry. _Please_ hurry it up.” she demanded, not even bothering to hear his response as she turned her attention back to her phone. Virgil seethed silently, breathing a deep breath through his nose. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but you only placed your order a few minutes ago. We’re acting as fast as we can in these circumstances. I would like to ask you again to control your kids, though. They’re disrupting the other customers and-” The lady scoffed, glaring up at him coldly, swiftly cutting him off. “Listen here, I am a paying customer and you are to serve me. The customer is always right, so get your ass back to the kitchen and make my children some food, already!” 

She placed her phone on the table, crossing her arms in distaste. “I'll have you know that I am a single mother, and I will have absolutely no disrespect from you, young man.” she pressed as Virgil clenched his fists, having shoved them into his pockets at the confrontation. Sighing in defeat, he nodded to the women politely and turned on his heels, walking back over to the counter where he promptly dropped his head onto the cold surface. Maybe if he knocked himself out, he wouldn't have to hear her gremlins obsessive whining and the clacking of her acrylics on the tabletop.

(god, why was everything so _loud_?)

He tried to focus, vision blurring a little as he glared at the counter beneath him where his hands were now splayed to keep him upright. 

He heard Remus before he saw him.

The manager put his hand on Virgil's back gently, a soft question on his lips as he asked if he was okay. Instead of responding, Virgil scrunched up his nose and screwed his eyes closed. “You’ve been smoking again.” he responded instead, wishing for the ground to swallow him whole once the words slipped out of his mouth.

Remus chuckled sadly, leading Virgil to a seat as another employee took his place at the counter. As Virgil was led into the back and seated on a chair - in the corner where the light didn't really reach all of the time - he managed to open his eyes to look at Remus. “Sorry,” he mumbled, the others body blocking the remains of the light from his vision, and serving in creating a beautiful golden glow around the younger twin. “You just smelt like smoke.” he elaborated as he looked at his lap, almost choking at how beautiful the other looked, highlighted so perfectly by their surroundings.

There was a sigh as Remus laced his fingers into Virgil's hair to reassure him. “I know. I was just stressed- you know, Karen's and all that shit.” he smiled sadly and Virgil hummed, tilting his head into Remus’ hand. “You should probably get back out there. I’ll be fine. Just- a little...sensory sensitive, for lack of a better word.” he mumbled. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive, you big idiot.”

-=-

When Remus had reached the unruly table, a newly appointed Roman trailing behind him, he cleared his throat. The woman with the bun looked up, eyes shadowed by her long lashes. She pursed her lips, puffing out her chest and sitting up straight as she glared up at the taller men. “Are you finally here with our order?” she hissed, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger before tucking it behind her ear daintily. 

Remus smiled down at her.

“It should be here shortly, ma’am. I would just like to ask you to calm your kids down. if you don't stop them from disrupting literally everyone else at this establishment, I'm gonna kick your ass into the street. Okay? Okay. remember who’s working right now, and don't be so selfish.” he spat. “And if I hear one more account of you being rude to my employees, you're gone.” he stressed, making a motion across his own neck, making a splitting sound as he dragged his forefinger against the skin.

He didn't wait for her response as he turned around, handing Roman his headset from earlier with a wide smile.

“You wanted to be an actor, right Ro?” he asked with a smirk.

Roman nodded nervously, fiddling with the headset in his sweaty grip as Remus’ grin split his face.

“Well, enjoy the show.” Remus cooed as he walked back over to the counter to happily greet another customer.

Roman swore he had never seen his twin's eyes so _acidic_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skdufyugf okay so hi, this is really shit but whatever. I'm bad at proof reading so please let me know if there are spelling mistakes! oh and don't worry, it gets worse from here


End file.
